BLACK PEARL Kray BaekYeol Xiuhan
by YuKey1721
Summary: CHAPTER END UPDATED! KRAY FIC! Action:Romance:Drama:Chaptered Apa yang membuat Zhang Yi Xing seorang artis terjebak dalam sebuah situasi rumit setelah ia bertemu dengan Kris? Apa yang sebenarnya Tao dan Chen incar darinya? Sebuah gelang telah membuatnya terjebak di sebuah gedung sendirian. Di mana Kris?
1. Tokyo Night

**_Title: Black Pearl_**

**_Author: Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu_**

**Genre: YAOI! Fluff dengan sedikit angst**

**Cast/Couples: **EXO-K/EXO-M|Kray with Krishan and Xiuhan, also others pairs

**Length: 1/6 chapters? Semoga saja :P**

**Disclaimer:** _EXO bukan punya kami, tapi cerita ini punya kami, dan Cuma punya kami wkokokk~ hanya FF, tidak dalam kenyataan dan tidak benar-benar terjadi, serta murni dari otak gaje saya. Kesamaan alur, tokoh, judul serta cerita murni sebuah ketidak sengajaan. __**No copast, no repost, no bashing**__… sankyuu~ ^^_

**Summary: **_"Eh? Kau mau ke mana Lay?"/"Thampai mana kita tadi? Oh iya. Kai, ikat dia!" /"Aih~ aku mohon… aku tidak tahu di mana ini dan besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Aku mohon…"/"Berikan gelangmu!"/"Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"/"Selamat tinggal."/"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" _

**Notes:** inspired by 3 ekor anjing di tipi yang tadi Yuka liat kekeke~~ dengan sentuhan ajaib dari adek ane tercuih… Near~ kekek love u beb.. keke~~ plot punya kami :P… ^^a RCL jangan lupa okee? :DDDbb kami butuh saran untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak :P oh ya, sebelumnya kami mohon maaaaafffff~ maaaafff banget~ mungkin sedikit mengecewakan, dan ini kebanyakan pake bahasa Jepang karena kami bisanya pake bahasa Jepang *sobs* mian~ T^T well, douzo~ eh… silakan… :P

**BLACK PEARL**

Yuka and Near

**_One_**

**_Tokyo Night_**

Jepang. Sebuah negara di mana dia berdiri sekarang ini. Gedung-gedung berdiri tegak mewah dan megah. Kota yang bersih dan jauh dari polusi. Benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk ditinggali.

Namanya Zhang Yi Xing.

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu itu berdiri di depan sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang paling megah se-Tokyo. Jam tangannya yang berwarna silver menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat saat tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Pangeran?" Tanya namja yang kini mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Yixing dengan santainya.

"Luhan… tidak kok. Ayo masuk, aku sudah sangat lelah." Katanya pada Xi Lu Han, manager sekaligus kakaknya.

Mereka memasuki hotel yang berdiri tegap itu. Di dalamnya dia –Yixing- telah dihadapkan kepada segerombol fangirls yang meneriakkan namanya. Well… oke ini mulai mengganggunya.

_"_LAY-_SAAANN!"_

_"_KYAAA! _Kare ga Lay-kun! Hansamuna desu neeee~~~" _

"_hai… sou desu ne! _Astaga dia sangat _kawaii~~"_

Lay –Yixing- mendesah sebentar. Susahnya jadi public figure… pikirnya. Dia melempar senyum terbaiknya memamerkan dimple kebanggaannya di depan semua orang yang kini berdiri menghadapnya. Dia membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang entah apa artinya. Intinya mungkin ucapan terima kasih.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu nee~~~" _katanya lalu berlalu ke dalam bersama Luhan yang masih saja menempel seperti perangko.

"Kita akan pulang besok pagi, apa kau sudah siap?" Luhan bertanya sembari membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Siap tidak siap, ya harus siap…" Lay ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur di mana Luhan berada.

Tiba-tiba Lay bangkit. Merapikan kaos dan celananya kemudian mengambil headset dan jaket hitamnya yang bertuliskan 'i'manunicorn' di belakangnya.

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana Lay?" Luhan ikut bangkit dan bertanya.

"Beli makan. Aku lapar~ memangnya artis tidak boleh makan? aku malas masak. Malas memesan, sekalian lihat-lihat." Lay mengeratkan jaketnya lalu menaikkan resleting jaketnya, beranjak keluar.

"Jangan lama-lama yah…" kata Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"Hm…"

Lay melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah restoran tradisional Jepang. Ditangannya teronggok sebungkus sukiyaki yang masih hangat dan mulutnya tersumbat sepotong tempura goreng. Hmm~ ternyata makanan Jepang lezat juga, pikirnya. Kapan-kapan Eomma dan Appa harus di ajak ke sini… pikirnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

Astaga, ini di mana?

Lay melirik kanan-kirinya dengan tempura masih di mulutnya. Oke, baru sehari saja di Jepang, dia sudah berhasil 'menghilangkan' dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, apa yang akan dia lakukaannn?

Tanpa dia sadari, sedari tadi tubuhnya itu sedang di awasi oleh 2 pasang mata. Mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari Lay. Seorang pria berkulit gelap maju duluan hendak mendekati tempat di mana Lay kini berada. Pria di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk saat dilihatnya Lay tengah ngedumel sendiri sambil menyalahkan tempura yang masih dimulutnya itu.

'GRAB!'

"Hey! Itu tempuraku!" Umpat Lay saat seseorang berkulit putih pucat merebut benda berharganya dari mulutnya.

"Tidak lagi." Ucap pria berkulit putih itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lay yang sudah ditutup matanya oleh namja berkulit gelap di belakangnya.

"Oh Se Hun, hentikan itu. Ayo serius…" kata si gelap. _*ditampar*_

"Tidak bitha! Eh, makanan yang ini buatku juga ya… uuhh~~ Thukiyaki~~ Umm~~ Oke, aku akan menyimpannya untuk nanti." Ucap namja cedal itu sambil memasukkan tempura yang tinggal setengah dan makanan yang belum sempat Lay makan yang itu ke tas hitamnya.

"Thampai mana kita tadi? Oh iya. Kai, ikat dia!" Ucap namja bernama Oh Se Hun tadi kepada namja di depannya yang bernama Kai.

"Baiklah!"

"Aihh~ apa yang kalian lakukan? Hey! Hentikan!" Lay meronta merasakan namja bernama Kai dan Sehun tadi menariknya ke sebuah mobil.

Dengan segenap tenaga dia melawan dua namja berandal itu. Di dalam hatinya dia bertanya kenapa dia berusaha diculik? Apa karena dia artis?

"Hey! Kenapa kalian menculikku? Kalian tidak tahu kalau aku ini artis?" Teriak Lay masih meronta.

"Bukan Karena alathan itu bodoh." Ucap namja bernama Sehun.

"Aish~ aku tidak peduli, besok aku harus pulang ke Korea." Jelas Lay dan sepertinya 2 orang itu tidak peduli.

Habis sudah kesabaran Lay, dia kini mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berada di sampingnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kai ke belakang.

"auhh! Kai cepat kejar dia!" Ucap Sehun melihat Lay yang lari menjauhi mobil.

Namja berambut blonde setengah coklat itu sedang berjalan ke arah yang entah ke mana. Hanya mengikuti alunan lagu dari headsetnya dan melangkah menurut nalurinya. Wajah tampannya datar tanpa emosi. Tubuh jangkungnya menjulang menegaskan ekspresi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"BRAAKKKK!"

"Ah! Maaf~ maaf…" ucap seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya menabrak namja jangkung yang bernama Kris tadi.

"Maaf katamu? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat bodoh!" Ucap Kris dingin sambil bangkit lalu berdiri di depan namja itu membuatnya seperti raksasa.

"Maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku sedang dikejar preman atau apalah aku tidak tahu, dan mereka berusaha menculikku. Ayolah~ aku mohon selamatkan aku. Setidaknya kau bisa membawaku ke hotel terdekat sini…" pinta namja berdimple itu pada Kris dengan tatapan _aku-butuh-bantuanmu._

Kris mendengus. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah menabraknya memintanya untuk menjadi penyelamat baginya. Yang benar saja!

"Apa peduliku? Memangnya kau siapa huh?"

"aigoo~~ ayolah, aku mohonnn…" namja tadi menangkupkan tangannya di dahinya.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Kris sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik arah.

"Aih~ aku mohon… aku tidak tahu di mana ini dan besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Aku mohon…" pintanya lagi dan membuat Kris berbalik arah.

"Kau ini…" perkataan Kris terpotong saat melihat di belakang namja dimple ini tengah berlari 2 orang namja berkulit kontras menghampiri mereka. Tangan mereka membawa sebuah alat pendeteksi.

"Aih! Ayo cepat!" Kris sontak menarik tangan lelaki di depannya ini sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"WTF?"

Mereka berhenti di balik gedung yang sangat besar. Kris mengatur napasnya sambil bersandar di dinding gedung, memejamkan mata. Sementara Lay bertumpu pada kedua lututnya saat mereka beristirahat sebentar.

"Hehehe~ jangan harap kalian bisa lolos ya…" ucap Sehun memasang tampang evil-nya.

Kris menatap ke arah Kai dan Sehun horror. Sial! Kenapa mereka bisa menemukannya dan pria aneh berdimple super manis dan membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang itu. Hey! Apa Kris tadi bilang kalau namja aneh ini manis? Astaga otaknya benar-benar tidak beres.

Kris menggelengkan kepala saat kaihun mendekati mereka.

"Ayo lari lagi!" Teriaknya menarik lengan Lay, lagi.

Mereka berlari ditemani ocehan Lay mengenai lari Kris yang sangat kencang. Menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan, menyuruhnya untuk focus ke jalan bukan ke senyum Lay, sampai menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menabrakkan Lay pada kotak surat di sepanjang jalan.

Akhirnya setelah di rasanya sangat jauh dari para penculik bodoh itu, Kris berhenti di balik semak belukar di sebuah taman. Lay ikut berhenti dan mengatur napasnya di sebelah Kris yang berpikir kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudah ditemukan. Kris masih mengatur napas saat diliriknya namja di sampingnya itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Apa ada yang aneh dengan namja ini?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Menakutkan…" ucap namja itu tiba-tiba sambil bergidik.

"sialan!" Kris kembali melirik namja itu dan akhirnya tahu apa sebabnya.

"Berikan gelangmu!" Perintah Kris.

"Apa? Enak saja…" ucap namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya yang kissable membuat Kris gemes.

"Berikan aku bilang! Kau mau selamat tidak?" Tanya Kris dan Lay memberikan gelangnya. Kris menerimanya lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh membuat Lay meringis.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Itu gelangku yang aku beli di Spanyol dengan harga yang mahal, dan tinggal satu di sana!" ucap Lay hampir menitikkan air mata saat dilihatnya Kris mendeathglare-nya.

"Diam! Sekarang, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Kris.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke tanah. Harusnya dia bisa kembali ke hotel sebelum jam 9. Tunggu! Jam berapa ini? Lay melirik jam tangan karetnya, jam 12 malam. Astaga!

"Aku harus ke hotel!" teriak Lay menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Hotel? Tempat ini sangat jauh dari hotel! Kau pikir apa ada taksi yang lewat tengah malam begini!" kata Kris sedikit kesal pada Lay.

"Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lay menunduk kembali.

"Ya, tidak tahu. Urusanmu, bukan urusanku! Agh! Sepertinya hari ini aku sial sekali, sudah bertemu dengan orang aneh, dipaksa menyelamatkanmu dari preman berandal bodoh yang tidak punya otak, lalu terduduk di sini bersama orang aneh sepertimu. Aku heran kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk aneh tak tahu sopan santun sepertimu di dunia ini…" ucap Kris panjang lebar sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pantatnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea besok… argh! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih?" umpat Lay sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Kris lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Tunggu! Ehm… _arigatou._." ucap Lay membungkuk.

"_Douitashimashite…"_ ucap Kris.

'BRUUK'

Kris menoleh ke belakang lalu membulatkan mata onyx-nya mendapati tubuh namja tadi jatuh ke tanah. Dia pingsan.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" teriaknya frustasi.

Mata hazel Lay bergerak seriring terusik dari sinar matahari nakal yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman. Dia tidak pernah memeluk bantal apalagi guling saat dia tidur. Tapi! Ini tidak berasa seperti guling atau bantal… seperti… kulit manusia? Lembut…

Lay menerjabkan matanya mendapati tangan panjang nan putih terkalung di pinggangnya. Lay menelusuri lengan itu dan sampailah padangannya ke wajah orang di depannya itu. Orang itu adalah….

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Lay menyingkirkan tangan Kris dan pinggangnya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Lay merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Lay meletakkan tangannya di dadanya merasakannya lebih cepat lagi. Astagaa…. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur di tempat orang itu? Lay melirik jam di meja kecil di sebelahnya. Jam 10 pagi? Astaga! Biasanya dia bisa bangun jam 6 pagi, nah ini?

Tunggu!

Lay merasakan hal yang aneh di tubuhnya. Lay melirik badannya, di mana jaketnya? Headset? Sepatu? Belt? Eh! Bukankah kemarin dia memakai celana jeans panjang? Kenapa sekarang jadi celana pendek berwarna hitam? Oke, itu bukan boxer, mengertilah readers…_ *otak sukebe*_

"Ughh~~ kau sudah bangun?" sosok namja yang tadi terbaring di ranjang itu bangkit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Lay membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Kris yang menyadari hal itu pun berdiri.

"Kenapa? Hey… ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Lay yang justru mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jaket! Jaket! Astaga! Sabuk! Sepatu! Celanaku! Apa yang kau lakukan padakuuu?!" teriak Lay frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Kris berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari kesalahannya. Aaahh… dia membiarkan dirinya tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Lay. Half naked pula…

"Hey, dengar aku tidak melakukan apapun… Itu terdengar gila." Kris mendekati Lay yang mundur lagi.

"Sepatu dan segala milikmu itu ada di kamar mandi sekarang ini…" jelas Kris.

"Hah? Kamar mandi? Are u kidding me?" Lay berjalan nyaris melewati Kris ke kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya di tahan oleh tangan kekar Kris.

"What?" Tanya Lay.

Jarak mereka dekat sekali. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan detak jantung yang tak karuan dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Kris menelusuri wajah Lay yang menatapnya bingung. Those lips are so…. kissable.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Hell! No! You can't!"

"Too late…"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat.

'DEG! DEG! DEG!' jantung Lay berpacu dengan sangat cepat melihat wajah tampan Kris mendekatinya.

Jarak mereka kini kurang dari 1 inch. Sedikit lagi… pikir Kris.

'Krrrrrryyyyyyuukkkkkk~~~~~~~"

Kris : =.="

Lay memegangi perutnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris menepuk dahinya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tidak!" ucap Lay.

"Iya."

"Tidak! Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang… teman-temanku pasti sudah menungguku di bandara!" ucap Lay sambil melewati Kris.

"Hell! Kalau kau lapar, just eat then!" kata Kris menarik Lay kembali ke hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Lay kembali ke tempat tidur lalu naik hingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh Lay sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Eat, or I'll rape you!" ancamnya sambil mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Lay yang sudah entah seperti apa saking memerahnya.

"What? You can't-"

"What? Just do it!"

"I…. okay."

"Good."

Memasuki musim semi memang waktu yang tepat saat ingin keluar dan menikmati terik nyamannya matahari. Tepat sekali. Bulan Maret adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu masyarakat Jepang untuk melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran.

Lay melirik keluar jendela.

"Wah! Sakura…" ucapnya senang menatap kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran di depan jendela apartemen Kris.

Kris yang hendak menuangkan air panas untuk cappuccino-nya pun terhenti dan melirik Lay yang asik mengamati guguran bunga. Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian bergumam.

"Kau baru pertama kali melihat bunga Sakura?"

"Iya…" jawab Lay masih sambil mengamati runtuhan bunga indah itu.

Kris menghampirinya di meja makan dengan dua gelas berisi coklat dan cappuccino hangat. Dua onggok ramen panas rasa kari ayam. Lay tidak menyadari bahwa Kris sudah duduk di depannya sambil ikut menatap bunga Sakura yang berguguran itu.

"Ini kali ketiga aku melihatnya." Ucap Kris.

Pantulan cahaya ramah matahari menerpa wajah tampannya. Menampakkan urat-urat garis wajahnya yang tegas tapi sangat comfortable. Lay melirik Kris lalu tersenyum.

"Kau mau melihat mereka di taman? Aku jamin pasti menyenangkan. Lagi pula stasiun tidak buka karena ada festival." Kata Kris.

Lay sedikit terdiam menatap orang berbahaya ini. Tapi, kekhawatirannya itu pupus saat melihat Kris tersenyum lembut padanya. Manisnya…

"Um…" Lay mengangguk pelan dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kris.

Dua namja itu berlenggok di jalan setapak sebuah taman. Hamparan pohon bunga sakura mengiringi tiap langkah mereka. Menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak indah bunga Sakura menenangkan hati dan jiwa.

Lay sangat exited melihat pemandangan indah nan menakjubkan itu. Mengucap 'whoa' atau 'wow' atau semacamnya sepertinya mulai nyaman di telinga Kris. Dia menggandeng tangan putih susu itu tanpa beban, takut jika orang aneh itu pergi atau menghilang entah ke mana. Kris mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kreeaaseee~~ Aku mau ice creaamm~ pleaseee" pinta namja di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Kris erat, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Matanya berbinar, memohon. Lucu sekali. Kris tertawa sedikit kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mengantar Lay ke pusat ice cream terdekat kemudian Lay mulai memilih. Rasa strawberry. Hmm~

"Hmm… kau mau Kris?" Tanya Lay menyodorkan ice creamnya pada Kris. Kris menggeleng.

Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan pohon bunga Sakura. Kelopak bunga itu berguguran menerpa keduanya. Tangan Kris bergerak ke arah kepala Lay yang sedang asik dengan ice cream-nya. Kris mengusap kepala orang itu mengambil sekelopak bunga yang jatuh.

Lay mengamatinya.

"Itu terlihat seperti bentuk hati… hm~" ucap Lay asal sambil melumat ice creamnya lagi.

Kris mengamati bentuk kelopak itu. Benar. Bentuk hati.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat…benar juga…" Kris tersenyum kemudian menempelkannya ke kepala Lay.

"Ush! Apa sih Kris?" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya, mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang jika tidak mau bangun siang seperti tadi…" kata Kris berdiri kemudian pergi diikuti Lay yang masih makan ice creamnya.

Bunga itu benar-benar berbentuk hati…

Hatiku. Mungkin.

Kris tersenyum di perjalanan pulangnya ke apartemen.

Lay. Dasar namja aneh!

*To Be Continued*

**Summary next chapter: **"_Kris, kau akan mengantarku sampai rumah kan? Janji?!"/"Sudahlah… terima saja. Dengar ya, kalau sampai kau menghilangkan kalung itu, aku membunuhmu! Itu sangat mahal tau? Dan hanya ada satu di toko kemarin."/"Aku akan pulang…"/"Hey di mana kalungmu?"/"Karena kita memang akan berpisah."/"Astaga.. Kris jangan bodoh! Jangan berbalik…"/"Iya. Dasar aneh! Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau itu berat tahu!" _

_R/R as Always guys~_

_-Y_


	2. The Adventure is Begin

_**Title: Black Pearl**_

_**Author: Yuka Yutaka**_

**Genre: YAOI! Fluff dengan sedikit angst**

**Cast/Couples: **Kray and others ^^

**Length: 2/6 chapters**

**Disclaimer:** _EXO bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya, dan Cuma punya saya wkokokk~ hanya FF, tidak dalam kenyataan dan tidak benar-benar terjadi, serta murni dari otak gaje saya. Kesamaan alur, tokoh, judul serta cerita murni sebuah ketidak sengajaan. __**No copast, no repost, no bashing**__… sankyuu~ ^^_

**Pre Summary: **_"Jaket! Jaket! Astaga! Sabuk! Sepatu! Celanaku! Apa yang kau lakukan padakuuu?!"/"Can I kiss you?"/"Aku tidak mau!" /"Eat, or I'll rape you!"/"Kau baru pertama kali melihat bunga Sakura?"/"Itu terlihat seperti bentuk hati… hm~"/"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang jika tidak mau bangun siang seperti tadi…"_

**Notes:** RCL yaa~~ :Dbb kami butuh saran untuk melanjutkannya.. TwT

**BLACK PEARL**

_**Two**_

_**The Adventure is Begin**_

Dua sosok itu berjalan menelusuri jalanan pagi di Tokyo. Jalanan sangat ramai. Mereka terselip di antara rombongan orang yang menyeberangi jalan. Lay berjalan di samping Kris sambil memerhatikan kerumunan orang di sampingnya. Saking terpukaunya dengan pemandangan Tokyo pagi itu, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau Kris berbelok.

"Eh? K-Krissss…. Tunggu!" ucapnya sambil melambai ke arah Kris yang berbalik dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kau ini… makanya focus ke jalanan, jangan mudah terpengaruh… dasar lemot…" omel Kris sambil menggriring Lay di sampingnya. Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya dibilang 'lemot' oleh Kris.

"Kris, kau akan mengantarku sampai rumah kan? Janji?!" tanya Lay menatap Kris yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"…"

"Iya. Aku janji…" Kata Kris akhirnya sambil tersenyum mengusap rambut Lay.

"Ugh! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan Kris!" ucap Lay mempoutkan bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya memamerkan dimplenya membuat Kris mencubit pipi kanannya itu.

"Aw!"

"Hahahah…"

.

.

.

"Okay. Kita sampai…" ucap Kris berhenti di depan sebuah stasiun di daerah Shibuya.

Lay bersandar pada patung anjing bernama Hachiko yang terpampang di depan stasiun sambil mendesah lega. Kris menghampiri Lay yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lay ke sini!" kata Kris mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Lay mendekat. Ia menuruti keinginan Kris kemudian berdiri di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan kepalanya menunduk ke arah Lay yang melebarkan mata hazel-nya. Apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk berbahaya ini? Pikirnya sambil menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba Lay merasakan sesuatu yang dingin tertempel di lehernya. Kalung? Lay membuka mata menatap Kris yang tersenyum. Ini kali kedua Lay melihat senyum Kris yang sangat manis seperti itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lay sok innocent.

"Kalung, bodoh. Kau pikir itu apa?" jawab Kris dingin menghilangkan senyumnya.

Lay meraba kalung berbandul kepala unicorn yang terbuat dari logam itu. Mengkilap terkena sinar matahari. Lay tersenyum lagi memamerkan senyum berdimplenya.

"Terima kasih… btw, kenapa kau memberiku kalung?" tanya Lay menatap Kris yang memasang tampang dingin.

"Gara-gara kemarin kan aku membuang gelangmu, jadi sekarang aku ganti dengan ini. Sudah terima saja!" ucap Kris dingin lagi.

"Ehhh! Tapi ini berbeda sekali!" ucap Lay.

"Sudahlah… -.- terima saja. Dengar ya, kalau sampai kau menghilangkan kalung itu, aku membunuhmu! Itu sangat mahal tau? Dan hanya ada satu di toko kemarin." Ancam Kris sambil mengacungkan jari.

"Iuh… iya deh." Ucap Lay akhirnya.

"Tunggu di sini ya… aku mau cari gerbong kosong untuk kita. Kau tahu kan tiketnya sangat mahal, dan aku sudah kehilangan banyak uang untuk membeli kalung itu…"

'Salah sendiri kenapa juga membelikanku kalung…' batin Lay pundung.

"Dengar, jangan berbicara pada orang asing, apalagi mempercayainya, tunggu sampai aku kembali, mengerti?!"

Lay mengangguk, kadang dia berpikir bagaimana bisa orang kejam seperti Kris bisa berubah menjadi cerewet layaknya Ibu kos meminta bayar. Iuh… Lay memandang punggung Kris menghilang di balik tembok stasiun.

Tanpa dia sadari lagi, dia sedang diintai oleh dua orang bertubuh kontras. Yang satu pendek dan yang satu persis seperti menara eifel. Mereka bersembunyi di balik salah satu gerbong.

"Yeollie, aku punya rencana!" ucap si pendek sambil menyeringai.

"Baekki, astaga! Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir kau akan melakukan hal buruk lagi…" desah seorang namja tinggi bernama Yeollie itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kalungnya bagus sekali dan aku yakin harganya pasti sangat mahal. Begini rencananya!" Baekki membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yeollie sambil berjinjit karena dia jauh lebih pendek dari Yeollie. Yeollie pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Lay menendang-nendang batu kerikil di depannya menunggu. Kenapa Kris lama sekali sih? Apa dia mandi dulu di dalam? Iuh~ tiba-tiba, Lay mendengar sesuatu dari balik gerbong tua di depannya.

"Tolong~ tolong aku akan diperkosa(?)" _*authorngakak*_

Lay yang melihat seseorang yang cantik sedang ditarik-tarik menuju belakang gerbong oleh seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah creeepy mesum yang persis seperti muka Kris pagi tadi. Aih! Lay merasakan pipinya memerah. eh? apa sih?

Lay langsung mendekati dua orang itu menarik lengan orang cantik itu yang ternyata adalah seorang namja. Lelaki tinggi berwajah creepy tadi pun kabur entah ke mana. Lay mengatakan sesuatu bahwa dia akan melaporkannya ke polisi jika dia tidak pergi.

"Ne… arigatou gozaimasu…" ucap pria cantik itu sambil membungkuk.

"Douitashimashite…" ucap Lay tersenyum memamerkan –sekali lagi- dimplenya.

"Ah~ aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau membantuku! Baekhyun desu…" ucap lelaki itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Lay menerima uluran tangan itu, "Yixing desu… tapi teman-teman memanggilku Lay ^^"

"Ah… apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu? Sepertinya kau kesusahan."

"Aku ingin kembali ke Korea…" jawab Lay dengan nada lesu.

Baekhyun mengamati betul kalung berbandul unicorn itu dengan seksama sambil tersenyum. Lalu muncul sebuah ide gila di kepalanya. Bahwa dia akan membantu Lay kembali ke Korea dengan membelikannya tiket kereta tapi dengan kalung itu sebagai ganti uang untuk membeli tiket. Lay mengangguk setuju kemudian melepas kalung pemberian Kris itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang cepat berlari ke dalam stasiun.

"Aku akan pulang…" ucap Lay tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOOLLLL!" teriak Baekhyun di balik gerbong tua.

"Baekki.. apa yang kau.. astaga kalungnya bagus sekali!" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengamati kalung yang bersinar diterpa sinar matahari itu.

"Tentu…" Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol masih sambil menenteng kalung itu.

'BRUKK!'

'Wiiinggg~~~~'

Baekhyun terjatuh ke tanah menyebabkan kalung itu terlempar jauuuhhh~ sekali. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan miris.

Kris memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya setelah menemukan satu gerbong kosong di salah satu rel dan bertanya tujuannya ke pelabuhan yang akan berangkat ke Korea besok pagi. Dia kembali ke tempat di mana Lay berada.

"Kris~" panggil Lay pelan.

Kris berdiri di depannya dan mengatakan dia sudah menemukan tempat dan akan mengantar Lay ke sana.

"Aku juga menemukan jalanku untuk pulang." Ucap Lay dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan membantuku mencari tiket dengan-"

"Hey di mana kalungmu?" tanya Kris menyadari bahwa kalung itu tak lagi berada di leher Lay.

"Oh, tadi aku menukarkannya-"

"Ya Tuhan Lay! Berapa kali sudah ku bilang jangan percaya pada orang yang baru dikenal! Kau ini bodoh sekali!" umpat Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Menukarnya dengan apa?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Tiket!"

Kris menepuk dahinya kesal sambil meringis. Lay menatap Kris dengan perasaan sedikit… well, sedikit bersalah. Kris meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sambil menatap Lay.

"Mana ada stasiun yang menerima kalung sebaga ganti uang?!" kata Kris marah.

"Astaga kau ini bodoh sekali!" umpat Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

"Aku kan…."

"Sudahlah! Ayo berangkat…" Kris mengusap rambutnya sendiri kemudian berbalik memunggungi Lay kemudian berjalan duluan.

Lay hendak melangkah saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengkilap di tanah. Lay terkejut kemudian mengambil sesuatu itu.

"Kris! Aku…"

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat!"

"Hum… ya sudah." Lay pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kris.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kereta yang akan berjalan. Suasananya sepi sekali. Sepertinya itu adalah kereta pengangkut barang selundupan. Terlihat dari beberapa karung beras besar dan kayu-kayu selundupan.

"Itu gerbongnya. Kau akan di antar ke pelabuhan nanti, kalau keretanya berhenti di pelabuhan, kau juga harus turun. Ini…" Kris memberikan beberapa lembar uang yen pada Lay untuk membeli tiket pelabuhan. Setidaknya, itu uang terakhirnya sejak membeli kalung itu.

"Naiklah sekarang!" ucap Kris menyuruh Lay naik.

"Kenapa nadamu itu seperti nada perpisahan?" tanya Lay.

"Karena kita memang akan berpisah." Ucap Kris seraya membantu Lay naik ke gerbong itu.

Lay menatap Kris dengan tatapan kecewanya dari atas. Membuat Kris memalingkan wajah saat Lay berkata.

"Tapi kau sudah janji…" ucapnya lirih sekali tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kris.

"Sudahlah… semoga berhasil dimple boy…" kata Kris tersenyum kemudian berbalik memunggungi Lay. Merasakan rasa sesak yang berat di dadanya. Merasakan… sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kris… tapi aku mendapatkan kalungnya kembali…" Lay berkata seraya menunjukkan kalung itu tapi Kris tidak melihatnya.

Kereta bergerak beberapa detik kemudian. Kris mendengar ucapan Lay tadi. Dia senang Lay menemukan kalungnya yang berarti dia akan terus mengingatnya.

"Kris…" kereta mulai bergerak menjauhi stasiun. Kris terdiam mendengar deruan mesin kereta itu.

"Astaga.. Kris jangan bodoh! Jangan berbalik…" kata Kris pada dirinya sendiri saat dirasanya sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya.

"KRISSS!" Teriak Lay dari pintu kereta sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang menenteng kalung itu membuat seruannya makin keras.

"Oh Kris! Jangan berbalik… jangan berbalik! Oke, aku bisa. Jangan berbalik! Argh! JANGAN BERBALIK!" teriak Kris akhirnya kemudian benar-benar berbalik dan berlari ke mana arah kereta itu dengan cepat.

"LAAAAYYYYYYY!" teriak Kris sambil berlari.

Lay yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lebar sambil meneriakkan nama Kris yang kemudian mendekat ke gerbongnya. Lay mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kris! Ayo naik! Kau bisa!" Lay menyemangati temannya sambil berpegangan pada pintu gerbong itu.

Kris berusaha menggapai tangan Lay. Kadang-kadang dia bersyukur memiliki tangan yang panjang.

'GREP!'

"Kris! Ayo naik!" Lay menarik tangan Kris sekuat mungkin sambil bersandar di gerbong. Berpegangan pada pintu gerbong seraya menahan tubuh Kris yang.. astaga berat. =.="

Kris masih berlari saat dirasakannya genggaman tangan mereka melemah. Kris mendongak melihat wajah Lay yang sangat kesakitan. Kris sudah pasrah jika memang harus ditinggalkan oleh his lovely dimple boy.

"Kris~ jangan bodoh! Cepat naik!" suruh Lay tiba-tiba menggigit pergelangan tangan Kris sambil menariknya ke dalam.

"Aw!"

'BRUUUKKK!'

Tubuh Kris menindih tubuh mungil(?) Lay dan bersandar di dinding gerbong. Kris masih menutup mata sambil mencengram tangan Lay erat sekali. Lay merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Maksudnya pantat, karena tadi dia menghantam dasar gerbong yang amat keras.

"Kris… kris… hey~" ucap Lay menyadari Kris masih meringis sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kris kau sudah di dalam sekarang." Kata Lay kemudian Kris membuka matanya.

"Eh? Aduh~ tanganku sakit…" kata Kris sambil meringis.

"Iya. Dasar aneh! Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau itu berat tahu!" kata Lay mendorong pelan dada Kris.

"Iya iya… aku tahu tubuhmu ini…" Kris melirik tubuh Lay dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"… lebih kecil dari yang aku kira." Ucapnya kemudian mendapat satu jitakan tepat di kepalanya.

"Sialan!"

*To Be Continued*

**Summary next chapter: **_"Xiumin-ge… kapan dia kembali? Di mana dia? Hiks…"/"Cepat susul mereka, ikuti bocah unicorn itu, dan bawa ke sini! Aku benar – benar mengincarnya!"/"Aku memang harus pergi!"/"Hayo~ tadi kau melakukan apa pada kepalaku? Huh? Hmmm~~ bilang saja tidak mau meninggalkan aku, iya kaannn~ ayolah mengaku saja…"/"Kau sudah janji kan Kris…?"/"Aku…"/"Bicaralah dengan normal Oh Bi Hun!"/"Sudahlah berhenti bertanya!"/"Pacarmu Lay?"/"Gottcha!"_

A/N: Miaaaaaaaannnnn~ Ffnya tambah gaje tambah gaje~~~ *sobs* tetep RCL ya~ kami butuh saran untuk melanjutkannya :'3


	3. Dearest

**BLACK PEARL**

Yuka Yutaka

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Three_**

**_Dearest_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mondar mandir di ruang tamu menunggu telepon dari siapapun itu yang menemukan Lay. Pihak keluarga dan manajemen telah mengumumkan ke media yang terus bertanya ke mana sebenarnya Lay berada sekarang ini bahwa dia sedang hiatus beberapa saat setelah album barunya keluar. Menyedihkan…

"Luhan… berhentilah mondar mandir seperti itu. Ayolah… makan dulu." Kata seseorang berpipi tembem pada Luhan yang kemudian terduduk di sofa berwarna putih yang sangat besar.

Orang itu pun ikut terduduk di samping Luhan, menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan keluhannya. Bahwa dia sangat khawatir pada Lay, dia sangat merindukan Lay, sangat mengharapkan Lay kembali. Hal itu secara tidak langsung membuat luka hati seseorang yang kini memeluknya itu.

"Xiumin-ge… kapan dia kembali? Di mana dia? Hiks…" keluh Luhan lagi sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Dia akan kembali Lulu… percayalah." Ucap namja di sampingnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

.

"BODOH!" umpat namja bersurai hitam sambil membuang buku dokumennya ke meja.

Ruangan besar itu terlihat lebih besar dengan hanya adanya 4 sosok namja di dalamnya. Ruangan itu remang karena hanya diterangi 4 lampu yang memang di design minimalis. Berlapis kaca-kaca bening super besar menampakkan sinar rembulan membuat wajah 4 pemuda itu sedikit terterangi.

"Sudahlah Tao…" ucap namja lain berambut cepak yang juga bersurai hitam.

Dua orang di depannya hanya menunduk. Takut oleh kekejaman bos mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka ditendang ke luar angkasa nantinya.

"Menurut alat, posisi mereka ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Chen tenang.

Pria berkulit gelap itu menjawab, "Um.. mereka.. ada di daerah Shibuya sekarang..".

"Cepat susul mereka, ikuti bocah unicorn itu, dan bawa ke sini! Aku benar – benar mengincarnya!" ucap Tao dengan tegas. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

Dini hari. Bintang-bintang bertaburan layaknya biji wijen di atas onde-onde gosong(?) _*abaikan tolong*. _Sinar rembulan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang tadi terik pun menyinari dua sosok yang tengah terduduk dengan mata terpejam. Lay menjadikan lengan kokoh Kris sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Sedang Kris masih terjaga dengan sesekali melirik lelaki 20 tahun di sampingnya itu. Menyandarkan dagunya ke kepala Lay membuat Kris mampu menghirup harum segar rambut coklat Lay. Membuatnya mengecup pucuk kepala Lay sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oke dimple boy… waktunya untuk berpisah…" bisik Kris sangat pelan di telinga Lay sambil melekatkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Lay.

"Bila suatu saat nanti, kau sudah bahagia… ingat aku ya?" bisiknya lagi.

Mendorong pelan kepala Lay ke tumpukan gandum yang sekiranya empuk, Kris mulai melangkah ke tepi gerbong yang terbuka dan berdiri di batasnya. Kris berpegangan pada lubang besar bernama pintu membiarkan angin dingin menusuk kulit dan tulangnya. Apa dia harus melakukan ini? Kris mendesah pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi… dia sudah janji.

Dia harus melakukan ini.

Jika memang ini yang terbaik untuk mereka, akan dia terima semua itu demi cinta_*ceileh*. _Tunggu! Cinta? Cinta katanya? Sejak kapan seorang Wu Yi Fan percaya akan adanya cinta? Sejak kapan dia bisa luluh dan tertawa seperti hari kemarin? Hanya karena pria berdimple manis yang tengah terlelap di belakangnya itu… yang baru dia kenal 60 jam yang lalu itu?

"Oke… aku harus bisa… ayo Kris… tinggalkan dia… tapi…" Kris memegang kaki kanannya pelan sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Aku memang harus pergi!" ucap Kris kemudian bersiap melompat dari atas gerbong.

'BRUUK..' tubuh Kris benar-benar jatuh jauh dari pintu gerbong itu sekarang. Setidaknya, kereta tua itu hendak sampai di pelabuhan.

"Good luck dimple boy~" ucapnya sekali lagi sambil berusaha berdiri.

"KREEEAASSEEEE! AWAAAASSS!"

'BRUUUUKKKKK!'

"Ya Tuhan! Punggungku…" desah Kris merasakan beban berat menimpa punggungnya. Dia kembali tersungkur saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya berkumandang.

"Kau lihat itu Kris? Aku… aku melompat Kris! Keren~ aku akan memamerkannya pada Xiu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris sangat dingin. Bersandar pada kedua lengannya menghadap Lay.

Lay terdiam melihat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sesaat kemudian Lay tersenyum dengan dimplenya. Lay mencolek pipi Kris pelan.

"Hayo~ tadi kau melakukan apa pada kepalaku? Huh? Hmmm~~ bilang saja tidak mau meninggalkan aku, iya kaannn~ ayolah mengaku saja…" goda Lay sambil mencolek-colek bahu Kris pelan.

'Buukk!' Kris menjitak kepala Lay pelan membuat pemiliknya meringis sakit.

Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sudah seperti tomat keburu busuk(?) saking merahnya _*ploks!_ . Kris mendengus kesal melihat Lay masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau ini kepedean sekali sih?!" umpatnya masih dengan pipi memerah.

Kris agak terdiam melihat Lay yang kini duduk bersila sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Menunduk, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di cerna oleh indra pendengaran Kris.

"Kau tadi… mau meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Lay akhirnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan pipinya.

"…"

Kris diam.

Itu benar. Memang benar. Tapi apa dia memang salah jika meninggalkan Lay sendirian? Kris masih diam saat Lay menatapnya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Kau sudah janji kan Kris…?" katanya.

Kris berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menatap mata itu. Untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya larut dalam diri lelaki di depannya itu, sekali lagi. Kris mengangkat tangannya menyentuh surai coklat di kepala Lay. Mengikuti helai rambut lurus itu dari ujung kepalanya hingga ke dasar. Tangannya menurun menyentuh pipi putih susu Lay. Membelainya pelan menatap pemiliknya sambil tersenyum. Menarik dagu Lay perlahan mendekatinya. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Angin pagi menyambut dengan usilnya. Langit masih sangat gelap. Membelai rambut dua sosok namja yang kini saling berdekatan itu. Nafas hangat Kris menyapu permukaan kulit Lay yang tinggal beberapa mili lagi untuk bersatu dengan bibir Kris. Kris menutup matanya, ingin mengulangi hal yang gagal Ia lakukan kemarin pagi.

"Kris…" desah Lay pelan membuat Kris membuka matanya.

"Hm?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?" Tanya Kris masih menahan dagu Lay membuat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku lapar."

'GUBRAAAAKK!' Kris menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang membuat Lay menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa di ajak serius sih Laaayyy?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan deathglare.

'Buk'

"Aw! Kris sakit.. TwT"

.

.

.

.

Dua sosok namja berkulit kontras tampak mengendap-endap di balik tumpukan daging sapi yang akan diimport ke Korea. Mereka sudah ganti mobil agar Lay tidak tahu kalau di pelabuhan ada mereka. Oh Se Hoon memakai mantel hitamnya saat Kim Jong In mengeratkan topinya. Tangan mereka masing-masing membawa alat berbentuk seperti handphone. Alat pendeteksi.

"Mereka thudah ada di thini…" ucap Sehun pada Kai yang menatapnya datar.

"Oh Se Hoon. Berhenti melakukan hal konyol dan mencadelkan bicaramu itu!" perintah Kai.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya Kai-ah! Aku tidak bitha!"

"Bicaralah dengan normal Oh Bi Hun!" ucap Kai meledek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'BUK!' terdengar suara jitakan tepat di kepala Kai.

"YA! NAMAKU OH SE HOON!" bentak Sehun.

"Lho~~ itu kau bisa mengucapkan S…" pergok Kai.

"Itu contoh!" ucap Sehun kesal.

Kai à =.="

Jauh dari tempat mereka mengendap, ada sebuah restoran. Restoran itu hampir seperti restoran kebanyakan. Hanya mungkin design yang masih tradisional dan harga yang paling miring di antara semuanya. Mengingat bahwa Kris punya alasan _'aku-menghabiskan-banyak-uang-hanya-untuk-membeli- kalung-_itu'-nya. Lay mencapit potongan yakiniku dengan sumpit-nya lalu memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Heh… kalau makan pelan-pelan Lay!" suruh Kris mengambil tissue.

"Usap sendiri!" suruh Kris lagi.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Menerima uluran tissue itu lalu mengusap tepi bibirnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia memandang Kris dengan tampang datar. Kris membalas tatapannya tak kalah datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Lay dingin.

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya apa?" balas Kris.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?"

"Sudahlah berhenti bertanya!"

"Memang kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" tantang Lay.

"Stop Lay.. stop! God…" Kris meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menepuk pelan dahinya. Kris mengatakan bahwa kapal akan melaju setengah jam lagi dan mereka harus cepat.

Lay mengikuti Kris keluar dari resto setelah membayar kemudian melangkah ke mana kapal mereka berada.

"Yeollie! Berhentilah berbicara tidak jelas. Aku muak denganmu!" Baekhyun membuang tangannya ke udara seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi Baekkie~ bagaimana kalau polisi menemukan kita? Bagaimana kalau kita dipenjara? Aku tidak mau… bla.. bla… bla…" Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke udara seraya mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Mereka masih melangkah saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan laju Chanyeol yang tidak jauh beda dengan kereta Shinkansen. Baekhyun mengamati betul pandangannya. Tidak blur. Benar-benar namja manis itu, pikirnya melihat sosok Lay berjalan di belakang namja bertubuh sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi Chanyeol.

"Unicorn…" desah Baekhyun pelan.

"Ha? Byun Baek Hyun, kau tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Ini bukan Poni Tail. Please deh!' ucap Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Bukan pabo! Itu anak unicorn yang kemarin aku incar~" ucap Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"Oh…"

Mata hazel Lay mengarah pada 2 sosok namja yang tengah berdiri jauh di samping mereka. Lay menerjabkan matanya. Oh, benar itu namja yang nyaris diperkosa(?) kemarin. Tunggu! Bukannya dia… kenapa dengan namja creepy yang akan memperkosanya itu?

"Baekkkiiiiieee!" teriak Lay melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Lay!" panggil Kris melihat Lay yang berlari menjauhinya.

"*gasp* Yeollie~ dia ke sini!" ucap Baekhyun panic.

Lay akhirnya sampai di depan mereka. Mejabat tangan Baekhyun lalu bertanya kenapa mereka bisa bersama. Baekhyun menjawab bahwa mereka sudah saling memaafkan dan sekarang mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Ah~ kalian ini! Eh.. semoga langgeng ya…" ucap Lay tersenyum menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris berhenti berlari di samping Lay, kemudian sedikit mengomel karena Lay meninggalkannya tanpa pamit membuat ChanBaek tertawa.

"Pacarmu Lay?" Tanya Chanyeol dan membuat Lay dan Kris membulatkan matanya.

"Ha? Dia? Pacarku? No no no…" kata Lay mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kemudian mengayunkannya ke kanan kiri.

Kris men-deathglare-nya. Kemudian Lay mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun yang akan membelikannya tiket di stasiun waktu itu. Memang dasar Lay lemottt! Bagaimana mungkin dia beramah tamah dengan orang yang sudah menipunya?

Kris menepuk dahinya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah lari terbirit-birit entah kemana.

"Kris… mereka menghilang." Ucap Lay innocent membuat Kris menjambak poni Lay.

"Aw!" erangnya memegangi kepalanya. Aish! Memang Kris kejam!

"Sudah! Ayo ke kapal kalau tidak mau ketinggalan!" ucap Kris memegang Lay tepat di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mennggiringnya ke kapal.

Kai dan Sehun mengintai dua orang itu dari kejauhan. Sepertinya mereka akan naik di kapal yang sama. Dan benar. Sehun dan Kai menyeringai.

"Gottcha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

*To Be Continued*

Mind to review guys? :D


	4. Life is Like A Boat

**BLACK PEARL**

** .**

**.**

Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

.

.

.

**_Four_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_Life is Like a Boat_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kris mendesah. Sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas lelah dari sepasang bibir pulm-nya. Menatap hamparan benda cair bernama air yang kini mewarnai pemandangan matanya. Angin samudra yang berhembus kecil membelai pipinya. Merusak tatanan rambutnya yang sudah setengah jam dia tata tadi.

Korea.

Negara yang akan dia tuju selanjutnya. Negara gingseng itu… mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Kris memegang kaki kanannya, melirik setiap inch dari kaki jenjangnya. Kaki ini…

"Ugh… Kris kau tidak tidur?" sebuah seruan familiar membuat Kris menoleh ke arah namja berlesung pipi itu.

Lay menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berjalan mendekati Kris yang berdiri di pembatas kapal. Lay kemudian ikut menyandarkan tangannya ke pagar pembatas sambil menatap lautan yang berdesir pelan. Merasakan angin malam menyeruak di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Kris balik bertanya kemudian kembali menatap lautan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Lay singkat.

Kris mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba, Kris merasakan rasa ngilu dan nyeri yang hebat di kaki kanannya. Membuatnya sedikit mengernyit kesakitan. Lay yang menyadari itu pun langsung bertanya kenapa, dan bagaimana keadaan Kris.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau khawatir sekali padaku?" Tanya Kris dengan suara mid-low-nya membuat Lay terkejut.

Lay menatap Kris, "Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Apa bukan kau yang mengkhawatirkan aku sampai tidak mau meninggalkan aku? Keke~" goda Lay mencolek-colek bahu Kris.

"Hentikan itu Lay!" suruh Kris berusaha garang tapi justru terdengar aneh.

"Cepat katakan, atau aku akan membunuhmu! Hahaha!" canda Lay membuat Kris menjitak kepalanya.

"Aw! Kenapa kau hobi sekali sih menjitak kepalaku? Kau suka?" Tanya Lay sambil memegangi kepalanya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kris menjitaknya seperti itu. Memangnya tidak sakit apa?

"Dasar narsis(?) tingkat dewa(?)…" rutuk Kris.

Lay berhenti mengeluh kemudian bertanya kembali.

"Hey kau belum jawab. Kenapa?"

"Heeh… aku ini, dulu polisi." Kata Kris dengan nada serius.

"HA? POLISI? Manusia super dingin tapi pervert sepertimu ini polisi? Astaga!"

"SIALAN!"

"Oke, lanjutkan!" perintah Lay dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal Kris.

"Waktu itu, aku sedang menjalankan tugas sebuah perampokan di Seoul… lalu…"

_*Flashback*_

_Rintik hujan melanda Seoul malam itu. Setiap detik. Setiap menit. Setiap saat mengiringi rintik hujan yang makin deras itu. Makin menggila. Makin dingin. Sebuah operasi kepolisian berlangsung di sebuah bar. Penggerebekan itu dilakukan atas dasar laporan beberapa warga yang merasa terganggu dengan adanya beberapa mafia dari Hongkong yang pindah ke Korea._

_"Kita lakukan sekarang Kris!" ucap namja berwajah angelic bername tag Kim Su Ho itu pada Kris yang tengah bersandar pada dinding luar bar tersebut._

_Kris mengangguk kemudian melangkah maju mendobrak pintu belakang bar yang diiringi oelh teriakan dan hysteria para pengunjung saat itu. Kris dan Suho menyodorkan pistol sambil menyuruh semua orang di sana angkat tangan. Semua mafia itu masih saja berhamburan keluar. Suho menangkap seorang mafia yang berhasil kabur kemudian menahannya dengan kedua tangan._

_"Kris! Kejar yang satunya lagi!" suruhnya sambil memborgol mafia itu._

_"Yang di sini biar kami yang atasi!" ucap polisi lain dan Kris mengangguk._

_Kris berlari menembus hujan yang makin deras demi mencari sosok buronan itu. Dia terus berlari mengerjar buronan yang makin berlari kencang sampai di jalan raya. Silau sebuah cahaya menyeruak matanya sebelum semua pandangannya menjadi gelap._

_"KRIS!" teriak Suho._

_*Flashback END*_

"Aku koma lalu diberhentikan dari kepolisisan sejak itu. Puas?" Tanya Kris mengakhiri ceritanya menatap Lay yang menatapnya dengan jawdrop.

"WOW…." Ucap Lay kemudian sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri tidak percaya bahwa Kris punya masa lalu yang keren seperti itu.

"Apanya yang WOW?!" teriak Kris gemes melihat tingkah bodoh Lay.

"hehh… jadi polisi itu cita-citaku sejak SD. Dan sekarang… aku menghancurkannya." Kata Kris menghela nafas sambil menatap lautan lagi.

Lay terdiam mendengar itu kemudian menepuk bahu Kris pelan, "Kau tidak menghancurkannya. Kau baru saja memulainya." Kata Lay.

"Memulainya?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay yang tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum jahil seperti biasanya.

Lay menatap Kris, "Memulai untuk memahami arti hidup sebenarnya. Jadi, ayo Kris Semangat neeee~~" ucapnya kemudian mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Kris tersenyum.

Memulai untuk memahami arti hidup sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih ya anak aneh…" ucap Kris tertawa melihat Lay yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dibilang aneh.

"Sudah ayo tidur!" kata Lay masuk kembali ke kapal diiringi tawa renyah Kris.

..

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuh besarnya di kasur ukuran king size itu. Nyamanya~ memang enaknya kalau jadi anak buah Chen dan Tao itu, difasilitasi. Kai terkekeh sedikit kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kai. Thepertinya mereka belum tidur." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Kai yang kemudian terduduk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Lihat alat pendetekthi ini teruth thaja bergerak. Berarti mereka mathih bangun. Eh.. thekarang thudah berhenti." Kata Sehun panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas kemudian melihat Kai yang sudah merem melek gara-gara kantuk.

"Kai aku mau pulang." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

"Ha? Dasar… tugas kita itu untuk menculik anak unicorn itu sampai Boss menemukan mutiara hitamnya. Malah mau pulang…." Kata Kai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur lagi.

"Tapi… tapi … aku kaaannn…"

"Sudahlah Sehun… separuh jiwaku sudah pergi ini…" omel Kai.

Sehun kemudian menyilangkan jarinya dan mulai bernyanyi, "Benar ku mencintaimu tapi tak beginiiii~~~~" ucap Sehun dan sukses mendapat satu jitakan tepat di kepalanya.

"Aw!"

..

.

.

Luhan langsung berdiri begitu mendengar dering telepon. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat menjawab telepon. Matanya melebar mengetahui itu dari sebuah perusahaan kapal. Dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih… kami benar-benar berterima kasih…!" ucap Luhan kemudian memeluk Xiumin erat yang sedari tadi di sampingnya.

Xiumin mengelus punggung Luhan pelan. Merasakan cengkraman Luhan yang mengerat di punggungnya. Merasakan air mata Luhan yang tumpah di kaosnya. Menyandarkan orang yang dicintainya itu di dadanya. Menghapus luka hatinya.

"Dia pulang Xiu-ge… Lay pulang hiks…" ucap Luhan tidak jelas tapi Xiumin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia pasti pulang kan Lu…"

Luhan menangguk kemudian mendongak dan menarik kepala Xiumin mendekat padanya. Menyatukan dua pasang bibir itu dalam satu ciuman panjang. Manis. Tanpa desahan. Hanya cinta.

"Gomawo Xiu-ge…" bisik Luhan sangat pelan di sela ciuman mereka.

Xiumin tersenyum.

Untukmu… cintaku.

..

.

.

Tanah Seoul menyambut mereka pagi itu. Kerumunan orang keluar dari benda besar bernama kapal laut. Begitu pula Lay dan Kris. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Tangan saling bertaut.

"Kris. Aku lapar…" rengek Lay.

Kris mendesah, "Hehh Lay Lay. Aku hanya punya uang untuk kita pulang. Tapi asal kalau sudah sampai di rumahmu, aku harus kau gaji!" ucap Kris.

Lay mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"KYAA! Itu kan Lay-ssi…" ucap salah seorang yeoja.

"Iya itu dia~ wah dia sudah kembali!"

"Iyaa… Lay-ssi…"

Tiba-tiba Kris merasa risih karena beberapa yeoja juga namja saling berdesakan di antara dia dan Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Lay-ssi… bolehkan aku minta tanda tangan?"

Tanda tangan? Kris menggaruk pelan tengkuknya.

"Aku minta foto donk…"

Foto? Kris semakin bingung.

"Selamat datang kembali Lay-ssi~~ kami mendukungmu!"

"Ya!"

"Ne… gomawo chingudeul…" dan bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, para kerumunan itu pun pergi meninggalkan KrisLay.

Kris mengedip-edipkan matanya sambil melongo. Apa mungkin pria di sampingnya ini…

"Lay… kau artis?" Tanya Kris setelah menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

Lay menatapnya, "Ya… dan kau tidak tahu Kris? Astaga aku kadang berpikir betapa katroknya dirimu itu."

"Ya! Sialan mengataiku katrok. Sudah, aku belikan makanan dulu.. jangan ke mana-mana!" kata Kris dan Lay mengangguk.

Melihat itu semua, Kai dan Sehun pun beraksi. Keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka di balik tumpukan beras. Dengan langkah sigap, mereka menutup mata Lay membuat Lay meronta. Sehun dan Kai pun langsung menarik Lay ke suatu tempat tersembunyi supaya tidak diketahui orang-orang. Mereka kemudian mengikat dan menutup mata Lay lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil van mereka.

"Kai, let's roll like a buffalo!" ucap Sehun memberi aba-aba Kai untuk berangkat.

"Goes back with news 'cause we got no time.." balas Kai kemudian melaju ke tujuan mereka.

..

.

.

Dua orang sejoli keluar mengendap-endap dari belakang balkon kapal. Mengendap dari balik tumpukan gandum kemudian mengadaptasikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Korea.

"Ugh! Silau men!" ucap namja berambut acak-acakan.

"Iuh iuh~ Chanyeol kamu tuh KAMSEUPIL…" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada di alay-alaykan.

"Apa itu?" ucap namja bernama Chanyeol itu sambil memasang tampang bloonnya.

"Iuh iuh~ udah ah… sekarang, kita musti- weett! Itu anak unicorn yang kemarin! Wah~ mau ke mana tuh?" kata Bakehyun melihat Lay yang diikat kemudian dimasukkan dalam mobil.

"EXO-1578… plat mobil aneh." Baca Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~ aku marasakan firasat baik. Ayo pergi dari sini!" suruh Bakehyun dan mereka pun menghilang dari pelabuhan.

..

.

.

"Lay, ini mak-" perkataan Kris terpotong setelah menyadari orang yang menunggunya menghilang.

Kris memanggil-manggil nama Lay di pelabuhan yang nyaris sepi itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk mencari sosok itu. Nihil!

Kris menghela nafas berat. Lay… ke mana orang itu? Lebih dari keinginan mengantarnya pulang, lebih dari itu Kris ingin bersamanya. Melindunginya. Tapi…

"Lay…" kata Kris menajamkan pandangannya ke bawah, mendapati sesuatu.

Kris mengambil benda kotak bercasing hitam itu kemudian menatap layarnya. Sekarang, yang dia butuhkan hanya polisi, dan dia bisa menemukan Lay.

"Lay… tunggu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

**Summary next chapter: **_"Tempat asik, dan kau pasti suka Tuan Zhang Yi Xing…"/"Suho?"/"Zhang Yi Xing. Hmph! Bulshit!"/"Hiks… ini semua salahku Xiu-ge…"/"EXO 1578…"/"Cukup Tao! Aku tidak ingin dia mati. Cukup sekarat saja. Sekarang, kita harus mempersiapkan mutiara hitam yang sudah berhasil kita ambil dari anak ini untuk dikirim ke Amerika."/"Luhan?"/"Lay punya masalah dengan pembekuan darah, dan lukanya tadi benar-benar parah." _

A/N: MIAN~ Cuma dikit *hard bows* idenya baru nyempil segitu :'( #aLAY but Review yaaaa~~~~


	5. Run And Gun

**BLACK PEARL**

Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

.

.

.

.

**_Five_**

**_Run and Gun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"ohneureun doo gaeui dari doo-doo gae go gaeui dari ohneureun doo gaeui doo gaeui da-da-da-dari ddeu-ddeuneun bam… Two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons (exo) tteona oneul bame (exo) tteona oneul bame (exo) two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons"_

Seruan dua orang itu masuk ke gendang telinganya. Sosok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu melihat dua orang itu tertawa-tawa sambil melakukan hal gila seperti nge-rap bersama, sampai dance poco-poco(?) bersama. Lay mendengus kesal.

Sudah jam berapa ini? Pikirnya mengamati bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit memenuhi pandangannya. Langit mulai memerah.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini mau membawaku ke mana sih?" tanya Lay akhirnya setelah dua orang itu berhenti bersikap konyol.

"Ke thuatu tempat…" jawab namja berkulit putih sambil menyeringai.

"Tempat apa?"

"Tempat asik, dan kau pasti suka Tuan Zhang Yi Xing…" balas Kai sambil menyeringai juga diiringi tawa aneh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu namaku?"

"Kami bukan orang bodoh. Kami menculik cucu dari seorang konglomerat se-China. Hahaha!" Kai masih tertawa saat mereka mulai memasuki komplek yang sepi. Sebuah bangunan berdiri megah, tapi bagi Lay, itu sangat menakutkan.

'Kris… aku takut…' batin Lay sambil menatap kalung di lehernya.

.

.

.

.

Kris berlari lagi dari tempat itu. Berlari untuk menuju kantor Polisi. Semoga kantornya tidak pindah. Kris akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat. Kris memberanikan diri memasukinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci, yeah setidaknya itu dipikiran Kris.

"Ya,seorang-temanku-diculik-dan-sekarang-aku-tidak -tahu-dimana-dia-dan-aku-harus-mencarinya-karena-a ku-sudah-janji-padanya,-aku-harus-menemukannya-aku -butuh-bantuan-kalian-aku-mohon…." Ucap Kris begitu cepatnya hingga membuat orang didepannya itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Ah… tenang Tuan. Kami akan berusaha menemukannya. Kira-kira bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Kris mulai menceritakan dari pakaian yang Lay pakai sampai kebiasaan buruk Lay yang suka melongo kalau lagi dilanda lemot. Kris mengakhirinya dengan desahan lesu.

"Baik tunggu di sini Tuan. Saya akan kembali bersama Letnan Kim Su Ho…" jawab pria bername tag Lee Sung Min itu sambil masuk ke dalam.

Kim… Su Ho?

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar nama yang sudah 5 tahun tak ditemuinya. Tak lama kemudian kedua bola matanya tertuju pada sesosok namja putih yang juga terkejut melihatnya. Pemuda 21 tahun itu melihat Kris dengan kaget.

"K-Kris?"

"Suho?"

.

.

.

.

"HYAAA! Kau di mana sih Kris? Dasar naga bau jelek! Kalau sedang dibutuhkan kenapa tidak dataaannngg?" teriak Lay.

Saat itu dia tengah diikat di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan gelap. Suaranya menggema. Ruangan luas itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Setelah ditinggal 2 orang aneh itu dia diikat dan biarkan sendiri.

Kemudian ekor matanya bergerak melirik ke kiri mendapati 2 sosok berjas hitam melangkah masuk dan mendekatinya. Seseorang dengan surai hitam acak-acakan mendekatinya kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya. Menunduk hanya untuk melihat wajah Lay secara detil.

"Zhang Yi Xing. Hmph! Bulshit!" ucap namja itu sambil mengamati wajah Lay yang menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam silet(?).

Namja lain yang juga bersurai hitam mulai mendekatinya lalu berdiri di samping namja yang lain. Namja itu kemudian berjongkok di depan Lay hanya untuk menepuk-nepuk ringan pipi Lay.

"Ya! Huang Zhi Tao, Kim Jong Dae apa yang kalian inginkan? Apa tidak cukup perusahaan kakek memberi kalian 3 mutiara hitam sekaligus? Kalian sama saja dengan kakek kalian!" umpat Lay dan sukses membuat Tao memandangnya jijik.

"Kau pun sama saja dengan kakekmu Xing!" ucap namja bernama Kim Jong Dae itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang di mana mutiara hitam yang kau miliki?" tanya Tao berusaha sabar.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Lay tak kalah sinis.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" tanya Chen sambil mencolek-colek pipi Lay pelan.

"give the Ba to the Nget, BANGET!" ucap Lay akhirnya. _*authorsarap*_

"No No No! tidak secepat itu kau akan mengetahuinya, sekarang katakan pada kami dimana mutiaranya?" dan bersamaan dengan perkataan Chen tadi guyuran hujan tiba-tiba turun melanda Seoul dan sambaran petir tercetak jelas di pandangan Lay.

Hening.

Hanya ada gunturan halilintar yang terus saja menderu seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka bertiga beradu tatap untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Aku hanya membawa satu." Ucap Lay dusta.

"Katakan di mana yang lainnya!" bentak Tao lagi dan guyuran hujan semakin deras seolah ikut menghakimi Lay.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

Mobil polisi itu terus saja menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Rasa dingin yang masuk melalui celah jendela tak menyurutkan niatan Kris yang saat ini tengah mengemudi bersama Suho. Mereka sudah menghubungi keluarga Lay yang juga keluarga kekasih Suho yang kini ikut mengikuti mobil itu.

"Bagaimana menurut alat itu?" tanya Suho yang tengah mengemudi pada Kris yang masih memegang alat pendeteksi itu.

"Ke arah utara." Jawab Kris singkat.

Mereka pun melaju ke arah utara menurut alat pendeteksi itu. Kris merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang setiap saat dia ingat dengan Lay. Orang yang baru dikenalnya 4 hari itu memberikannya sesuatu yang aneh. Apa mungkin…

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Lay… aku pasti datang…" ucap Kris nyaris berbisik memandang hamparan jalan yang kini basah akan hujan.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… ini semua salahku Xiu-ge…" ucap Luhan masih menangis di pelukan Xiumin.

Saat itu yang bisa Xiumin lakukan hanya mengelus pelan punggu Luhan sambil membisikkan kata-kata bahwa adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Membisikkan bahwa Lay masih hidup. Dia masih bisa diselamatkan…

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggalkan dia?" Tanya Xiumin masih sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Karena aku pikir… dia sudah pulang saat kami bersiap di bandara… ternyata… ternyata… hiks." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah… dia pasti ketemu Lu… aku janji." Xiumin mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lembut.

Dia pasti selamat… aku janji.

.

.

.

.

"Eh Yeollie… kalau kita bisa menyelamatkan anak unicorn itu, kita pasti dapat uang banyak!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap layar TV sebesar langit yang terpampang luas di sebuah gedung yang memberitakan hilangnya Lay.

"Kau benar Baekkie, dan kita bisa pulang ke Jepang. Uangnya pun.. HALAL" ucap Chanyeol mengucap kata Halal dengan wajah creepy sambil memasang tangan di dagu ala Cherry belle(?).

"Yoyoi.. eh kau masih ingat plat mobilnya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang Chanyeol.

"EXO 1578…"

"Oke sekarang kita bisa melacaknya. Hmm… ayo cari kantor polisi!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian melangkah.

"Baekkie… mereka sudah ada di sini." Kata Chanyeol diiringi telanan ludah melihat sosok jangkung dan beberapa orang lainnya berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Bantu kami mencarinya!"

"*gasp* Ba-Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

'BUAGHH!'

Darah segar kembali mengucur bebas dari bibirnya. Membuat nyeri di kepalanya makin bertambah. Chen tertawa dengan suara nyaring 10 oktafnya seperti Nyai Lampir(?). Suara pukulan-pukulan dahsyat Tao menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tangan kuat Tao ternodai oleh cairan merah bernama darah yang keluar setiap kali ia memukul pria di depannya ini.

"Cukup Tao! Aku tidak ingin dia mati. Cukup sekarat saja. Sekarang, kita harus mempersiapkan mutiara hitam yang sudah berhasil kita ambil dari anak ini untuk dikirim ke Amerika." Jelas Chen sambil mendekati Lay yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ya. Aku rasa memang harus selesai bermainnya. Aku sudah sangat ingin menikmati rasa kokkain yang sudah dicampur dengan morfin tingkat tinggi itu… shh…" Tao meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Anak manis… jaga diri ya." Kata Chen kemudian melangkah keluar diiringi Tao yang sebelumnya menghadiahi Lay dengan sediti tamparan kecil di kedua pipinya.

"Sial! Hh…" ucap Lay membuang kepalanya ke belakang bersandar pada penyangga kursi.

Suho melihat alat itu sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa tempat yang mereka tuju tidaklah salah. Benar. Kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun terbukti. Mobil dengan plat nomor EXO 1578 itu terparkir indah di depan gedung. Lantai 35 adalah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Biar kami saja yang naik ke sana!" ucap BaekYeol bersamaan.

Sesaat, Kris memandang mereka tidak percaya, "Apa yang bisa kalian jaminkan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Hatiku…" ucap Chanyeol sambil meringis dan sukses mendapat jitakan special pakai sambel oleh Baekhyun.

"Ehehhehe~ maafkan dia. Dia memang rada korslet ^^" kata Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Kris.

"Hhh… baiklah." Kata Suho akhirnya.

Mereka pun berlari menuju gedung meninggalkan Kris dan Suho yang menghela nafas berat. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan mereka. Dua sosok itu pun keluar dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Luhan?"

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie… lewat sini!" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang nyaris masuk toilet.

Sesaat kemudian mereka tertarik pada satu ruangan gelap. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendekati ruangan itu dan mengintip isinya. Astaga! Anak itu!

"*gasp* anak itu di sana Chan!" kata Baekhyun menepuk bahu Cahnyeol berkali-kali membuat Chanyeol meringis sakit.

"Iya iya… psssttt! Lay~ Laaayyy~~~" bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya! Mana dengar?" umpat Baekhyun pelan sambil memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol.

Lay masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya saat dia merasa beberapa orang mengawasinya. Diedarkannya pandangan buramnya ke segala arah dan berhenti di jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Melihat sosok-sosok yang sangat di kenalnya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambai.

"Ya! Ya… Lay ini kami~~ yuhuuu~~~" panggil Baekhyun melambai(?).

Lay memutar bola matanya. Lebih baik aku pingsan, pikirnya. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya membuat dua orang itu berteriak histeris.

"EEHHH~~~~~" kemudian mereka bergegas memasuki ruangan itu lewat jendela.

"ugh! Agak ke sana Baekkiee~~"

"Argh! Kau yang ke sana Yeollliiiee~ ugh~"

"Geser Beekk!"

"Lu aja Yeol!"

"Ugh! Gak muat Baekkk~"

"Makannya sonoan ah…"

Lay memutar bola matanya untuk ke sekian kalinya melihat dua makhluk yang entah berasa dari mana itu berhasil masuk entah bagaimana caranya. Mereka berdua bergegas melepaskan ikatan di tubuh lemah Lay kemudian menaikkannya ke punggung lebar Chanyeol dan segera lari.

Mereka keluar melalui jendela yang sama. Setelah berhasil keluar, mereka pun berlari keluar dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki alat pendeteksi itu di depan sedang Chanyeol dan Lay di belakang.

'KROMPYANG~(?)" tak sengaja Chanyeol menendang sebuah tong besi yang dipasang author tadi malam(?) supaya nyambung ama ceritanya. #abaikan tolong.

"Ooppss…"

Dan bersamaan dengan suara Baekhyun itu, alarm berbunyi membuat mereka stuck di lorong panjang itu selama beberapa detik.

"YA! ITU MEREKA!"

"KAI SEHUN! KALIAN SEDANG APA CEPAT KEJAR MEREKA!"

"SIAP!"

"Bagus sekali Yeollie…" ucap Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan wajah creepy Chanyeol.

1 detik.

"LARIII!" teriak Bakehyun dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran.

Diam menyelimuti. Dua sosok namja yang ditinggal namja lainnya untuk memeriksa tempat itu pun saling terdiam. Kris menghela nafas berat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi… kau dengan lelaki bernama Xiumin itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya. Tapi… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Fine… aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku sudah punya penggantimu." Jawab Kris.

Mereka diam. Lagi.

"Kris mereka butuh bantuan!" ucap Suho dari dalam gedung.

Dua namja itu pun bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Suho dan Xiumin. Kris berlari masuk diikuti Suho dan Xiumin menunggu Luhan di luar.

.

.

.

.

"KREEEAAASEEEEEE!" teriak Baekhyun begitu melihat Kris dan Suho berlari ke arah mereka.

Kris terhenti, "Namaku Kris." Katanya dan Baekyeol hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berhenti di depan KrisHo sambil terengah-engah. Mengatakan bahwa para mafia itu sedang mengejar mereka dan akhirnya Suho dan Kris masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Beruntung, bantuan datang lebih awal dari yang mereka kira.

"SIAL!" umpat Tao saat dirinya diborgol oleh Suho.

"Huang Zhi Tao dan Kim Jong Dae… akhirnya… setelah 5 tahun kami berhasil menangkap kalian!" ucap Suho mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Kris 5 tahun lalu.

Kris membopong tubuh lemah Lay dipunggungnya seraya terus mengajak orang itu bicara. Entah membicarakan apa, yang penting Lay masih bernafas meski hanya dijawab dengan 'hm..' atau 'ya..' yang sangat lemah.

"YIXING!" ucap Luhan berlari ke arah Lay dan Kris yang mendekat padanya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Yixing… ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" suruh Luhan kemudian memasukkan Lay ke mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di depan sudah ada D.O yang siap mengantar sepupunya itu ke manapun.

"Rumah sakit?" kata Kris bingung.

"Lay punya masalah dengan pembekuan darah, dan lukanya tadi benar-benar parah." Jawab Xiumin yang tidak turut dalam perjalanan itu.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

R/R pleaseeeeeeeee~~~ *bows*


	6. Black Pearl

"YIXING!" ucap Luhan berlari ke arah Lay dan Kris yang mendekat padanya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Yixing… ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" suruh Luhan kemudian memasukkan Lay ke mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di depan sudah ada D.O yang siap mengantar sepupunya itu ke manapun.

"Rumah sakit?" kata Kris bingung.

"Lay punya masalah dengan pembekuan darah, dan lukanya tadi benar-benar parah." Jawab Xiumin yang tidak turut dalam perjalanan itu.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersimbah darah. Penuh luka. Goresan. Sayatan. Lebam. Hampir seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan keadaan itu sontak membuat Luhan benar-benar khawatir. Mengingat Lay punya masalah dengan darahnya semakin memperburuk keadaan mental Luhan yang kini sedang berjalan cepat mengikuti derak tandu yang di dorong para suster.

Ruang ICU.

Separah itukah? Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung-punggung suster dan dokter yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan serba putih itu. Ya Tuhan… apapun asal jangan Yixing…

Luhan mengusap keringat dan air mata yang menetes melewati pelipisnya. Dia terduduk di kursi tunggu ditemani Kyungsoo yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang diharapkannya bisa membuat hati Luhan tenang. Untuk sementara. Untuk sekejab saja.

"Luhan!" suara familiar itu sontak membuat Luhan mendongak dan menatap lima sosok pria yang hadir di depan ruangan yang sama dengannya itu.

"Xiu-ge…" Luhan serta merta ambruk di pelukan namja manis berpipi gempal itu. Dia menangis. Terisak dan mengerang menyesali keadaan adiknya. Yang bisa Xiumin lakukan saat itu hanyalah menenangkan Luhan, berbisisk bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti biasanya.

Kris hanya terdiam melihat seseorang yang dulu ada di hatinya kini telah memiliki penggantinya. Menunduk, dia terdiam melihat isak tangis Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba turut menitikkan air mata di pelukan Suho. Lay… tahukah kau sekarang ini Kris membutuhkanmu?

Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan dua buah tangan berbeda ukuran mendarat di bahunya. Dua sosok namja yang sering membuatnya kesal itu kini sedang berdiri di sisinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat diiringi desahan kecil Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti bertahan. Percayalah padanya…" ucap Baekhyun dan diiringi anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol yang kini menatap pintu kaca yang tertutup tirai itu.

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu… aku hanya… aku…" Kris tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Yang pasti hanya ada rasa lega, sakit, sedih dan marah.

"Ssst… kami tahu kok..." Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung Kris.

"Yang kuat ya Kris! ^^" Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan Kris membuat orang yang ditujunya itu mendesah sambil menatap mereka malas, "Kalian ini…"

.

.

.

.

Genggaman tangan Luhan semakin erat. Dia menatap sosok yang kini sudah membuka matanya itu. Meski dengan alat bantu nafas, tapi Luhan sudah bersyukur. Lebih bersyukur lagi karena kata dokter keadaan Lay mengalami kemajuan.

"Luhan-ge…" panggil Lay meski terhalang alat transparan yang membuat nafasnya makin panjang itu.

Luhan tersenyum sambil membelai pelan rambut lembab Lay, "Wae?" tanyanya seraya menatap Lay lembut.

Lay mengedipkan matanya lemah, "Di mana… hh… Kris?" tanyanya dan sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab seseorang membuka pintu kamar Lay dan membuat dua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut blonde yang mulai panjang berdiri di sana. Menunduk menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Kris menarik nafas pelan lalu tersenyum sembari melangkah ke ranjang tempat Lay berbaring. Luhan tersenyum kaku melihat Kris yang kemudian duduk di samping Lay, berseberangan dengannya. Lay mencoba menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, tapi begitu lemah.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin datang dan meminta Luhan keluar. Dia menggiring Luhan menuju pintu kamar Lay dan berbisik, "Biarkan mereka berdua…"

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan serba putih itu. Tidak satupun dari mereka mau memulai pembicaraan sebelum akhirnya Lay menggerakkan jemari putihnya ke tangan-tangan besar yang kini bertumpu di ranjangnya.

Kris memandang sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tangannya. Mereka beradu tatap sekarang. Yah… akhirnya. Kris menarik ujung bibir plump-nya seraya melihat ke arah Lay yang ikut tersenyum tipis meski dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Kris…hh.." panggilnya dan Kris memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan beberapa cm.

"Tolong… hh… bukakan alat ini… hh." Pinta Lay sambil menyentuh alat bantu nafasnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Kris dingin.

Lay menatapnya sayu, "Bukakan dasar kau naga bau jelek… hhh…" ucapnya dengan terengah.

"Aku heran, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini kau masih bisa mengataiku naga bau?" Tanya Kris geram tapi ada sedikit kebahagiaan di nadanya.

"Hehe…" Lay tersenyum tipis sembari mulai melepas alat bantu nafasnya sendiri membuat Kris tiba-tiba panic.

"Eh.. eh Lay!" cegahnya tapi terlambat. Sekarang Lay sudah bisa menghirup bebas udara yang berada di sekitarnya. Aroma obat dan beberapa obat luka serta alkhohol menyeruak masuk ke hidunya. Akh.. dia agak menyesal melakukan ini, tapi demi sesuatu yang dia inginkan, dia akan melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" umpat Kris saat Lay menatapnya sambil berusaha menggapai wajah Kris dengan tangan kirinya. Lay tersenyum manis. Sekarang Kris benar-benar bisa melihat senyum dengan dimple itu lagi… sepenuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Lay merasakan sesuatu yang sesak memenuhi dadanya. Saat itu juga dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik kepala Kris ke bawah demi menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman manis yang selama ini diinginkan Kris.

Tanpa tolakan. Tanpa desahan. Lembut. Manis. Kris memperdalam ciuman itu seraya mendorong pelan kepala Lay agar mendekat padanya. Tapi… ciuman manis itu tiba-tiba sedikit terasa anyir dimulut Kris. Saat itu juga, Lay mendorong dada Kris dan melepas ciuman panjang itu seraya menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Lay?! K-Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris panic seraya membantu Lay mengeluarkan semua darah kotor yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Uhuk! Akh!" meski Lay sudah berusaha menutup mulutnya, tapi bercak-bercak darah itu tetap mewarnai tangannya dan sebagian bibir Kris, bahkan hingga ke kasur putih yang kini ia duduki.

"Lay? What's going on? Don't leave me… please…" ucap Kris seraya merengkuh tubuh ringkih Lay ke dalam pelukannya. Kris memeluk tubuh Lay makin erat sampai tidak terasa dia menitikkan air mata.

"Aku… hh… tidak akan meninggalkanmu hh.. dasar naga bau jelek… hh…" kata Lay lemah dan diiringi isakan Kris.

"Saranghae…" bisik Lay sangat pelan. Sangat. Bahkan nyaris terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Kris. Tapi telinga Kris masih normal. Dia mendengar jelas kata-kata Lay yang langsung terngiang-ngian di kepalanya.

"Lay? Lay! LAY!" Teriak Kris begitu merasakan tubuh Lay melemah dan pingsan di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koma.

Tangkupan tangan Luhan semakin erat saat Lay tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Suara kardiograf di sampingnya masih normal. Luhan tidak tahu kapan penderitaan ini berakhir. Xiumin memasuki kamar Lay.

"Lulu…" katanya merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Luhan dari balakang.

Luhan merasakan Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanannya dan berbisik, "Aku percaya padanya… kau juga harus percaya padanya…" katanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

Tak lama beberapa orang berseragam sama memasuki ruangan dan membuat Xiumin dan Luhan menoleh ke pintu. Dokter dan beberapa susternya ingin memeriksa keadaan Lay seperti biasa. Di hari kedua ini, Luhan banyak berharap keadaan Lay banyak mengalami peningkatan.

Kris menghampiri dua orang yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit itu, "Sudah sadar?" tanyanya dan Luhan menggeleng.

Xiumin tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membeli makan untuk mereka bertiga. Suho dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat hadir sekarang karena ada urusan dengan kepolisian dan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti kontes memasak. Sedang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mengikuti audisi presenter di agency di mana Lay bekerja. Dan Luhan… dia sendirian duduk dan kini ditemani Kris yang duduk berjarak 1 kursi darinya.

"Uhm… Lusa… aku akan menikah." Luhan memulai pembicaraan dan langsung membuat Kris tercengang.

"Menikah?" tanyanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Dengan Xiumin-gege… kau datang ya?" pinta Luhan dan membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki-kaki panjangnya.

"Y-Yeah…" dan bersamaan dengan itu keheningan tercipta.

Beberapa saat kemudian seruan dokter merusak keheningan yang ada, "Maaf… apakah di sini ada yang namanya Naga bau?" tanyanya dengan nada tak berdosa.

Kris yang mendengar panggilannya itu pun langsung berdiri, "Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya dan sang dokter menerjab beberapa kali.

"Er~ kabar baiknya adalah dia sudah siuman dan kabar buruknya adalah… dia ingin menyiksa yang namanya Naga bau…" kata dokter itu lagi dan Kris justru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia kemudian masuk dan langsung berteriak.

"KUDA PONI JELEEEKKK!" serunya sambil menghambur ke tubuh Lay yang masih lemah. Sangat lemah mungkin.

"Akhh… K-Kris… hh…" ucap Lay merasakan beban berat di dadanya. Kepala Kris tertempel dengan sukses di dadanya yang tidak terlalu bidang itu. Kris mendongak dan menjambak poni Lay gemas.

"Aaakkh!" erang Lay sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Dasar jelek, aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" umpat Kris dan Lay tersenyum, "Sudah ku bilang kan… hh… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… hhh." Ucap Lay dan dibalas dengan ciuman manis dari Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris mendorong kursi beroda empat yang kini ada di depannya seraya memasuki Gereja tempat di mana prosesi pernikahan Luhan dan Xiumin berlangsung. Dia dan Lay menatap serius ke dua sejoli yang saling mengikat janji cinta itu.

"Aku bersedia…"

Dan dengan ucapan Luhan berusan, Xiumin dan Luhan bertukar cincin yang terbuat dari mutiara hitam Luhan, prosesi menjelang akhirnya. Di akhir prosesi itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang diundang sebagai MC pun bermain beat box dan diiringi suara emas Kyungsoo dan Suho. Lalu…

'Pluk!'

Sebuah rangkaian bunga anggrek bulan mendarat di pangkuan Lay membuatnya dan Kris menatap bunga itu horror. Kris menarik ujung-ujung bibir plump-nya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan pasangan baru kita. Lay menatap mereka satu per satu. Lalu dua buah mutiara hitam di tangannya. Ini akan dia berikan pada orang yang tulus mencintainya.

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Lay dan berkata, "Kapan ya kita bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ha? AP-" Kris menghentikan laju suara Lay dengan membungkam bibirnya dengan miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*END*

Gosh! Akhirnya selesai… mohon RCL…


End file.
